Grand theft Auto: Tsutarja's Story
by Tsutarja97
Summary: Full summary in story, Niko - a green Tsutarja - decides to restart his life be moving to liberty city - somewhat based on GTAIV. R&R. contains Violence, Drug usage, Swearing and some sex references. Picture GTAIV but with pokemon and no humans! ON HOLD.
1. Docking The Platypus

**Tsutarja's Life of Crime, Violence and Gangs**

**Note: Welcome to the first chapter of ****Tsutarja's Life of Crime, Violence and Gangs, Now I want to warn you of what will await you in this fic: **

**There will be strong language, Violence (as the title says) and some sex refrences and drug usage, and this story has nothing to do with the Pokemon storyline, it takes place in a city populated by all sorts of Pokemon, mostly Tsutarjas.**

**Also some Tsutajra (Who is called Niko in this fic) speaks in Serbian in some parts, so I'd have a translator at the ready if I were you. **

**Now on with the story! **

**Niko's POV**

Hello, My name is Niko. I have came to Liberty City in hopes of restarting my life. Why I want to do this? Because, back home in the old country, War was common and all my friends were getting killed.

There was also someone who sold my group out, 12 killed and only 3 survivors including me. I heard that these people moved to this exact city after the incident. But I'm not quite in Liberty City yet. I'm on a tanker called The Platypus. I've spent 7 months on this ship with the Merchant Navy, It was the only way I could get to Liberty City in a way I can afford to.

Luckily, I have a cousin who lived with me back in the old country, his name is Roman, apparently he's living the American Dream. Cars, Women, Money, Luxury condos, the beach, You name it. He always sent these wild emails to my mother and told her all about it. Some part of me says that he's talking bullshit.

**Normal POV **

Niko then heard whipping and yelling so he went to see what the hell was going on. Niko approached the door where the noises were coming from and saw that it was his friend, Dave (who was also a Tsutarja) making the noises and shouting curses which made the Tourettes guy look like the world's kindest person.

"Dave, come on." Niko said while knocking on Dave's door. Unbeknownst to Niko, another friend of his, Hossan asked him: 

"Niko, what are you doing?" 

"Dave is not coming." Niko replied, turning away from the door and looking at Hossan.

"Ah, ignore him." Hossan said smugly, "Come on, we need to get this thing ready to dock."

Hossan went up to the higher deck and Niko followed.

"Here pass me that." Hossan said to Niko while pointing to a case, Niko did so and passed it up to the green figure and climbed up to see the islands of Liberty City approaching.

"Wooh yeah! There she is... Liberty city." Hossan smiled at the city which looked more lively than ever at night. However, Niko had a look of concern on his face. "You ever been?" Hossan asked his friend. "No." Was Niko's simple reply. "Crazy place, Niko." Niko zipped up his black jacket which still managed to fit him after being the only thing he worn since they had set off. "What are you going to do?" He asked Hossan. Hossan kept his smile,"I'll get a fine house, maybe a pet, get a girlfriend and live my life!" "Like my cousin." Niko told him, smiling and slapping dust of his hands. "Oh Yeah?" Hossan asked with wonder in his voice. "Yes." Niko answered, " He's got the lot – House, women,cars, parties... he writes me in these wild emails, and after I got into trouble, I thought maybe uh... and then I got into this gig and then I spend the next seven months with you fine people and I forget... after the war finished back home, I couldn't get a job; Nobody could." he felt some guilt in leaving his family. Hossan looked at Niko "Ahh, we all do bad things. It's what makes us animals." "Could be..." Niko said and then climbed down back into the lower deck. **Niko's POV ** About half an hour later, we docked at a place called Hove Beach on one of the islands called Broker. I was not eager to be one of the first to get off the tanker, I knew nothing about this city and Roman was no where in sight, so I just stayed put by the ship. Ten minutes later and still no sight of Roman, many on the ship were being greeted by family and/or friends. Then a black car flashed into the road by the ship. Wait, that's Roman! Why is he swerving his car, oh my, I think he had a bit too much to drink... **Well, thats the end of Chapter 1! Now time to figure out how to do Chapter 2 without getting Writer's Block... ** **P.S. Send in reviews because I need to see what people think! ** **Thanks for reading. **


	2. Meeting Roman

**Grand Theft Auto: Tsutarja's Story **

**Hey guys, to make things easier with the foreign languages bit, I'll point that if they talk in italics, they are speaking in Serbian. Also ignore the translator notice from last chapter. **

**Niko's POV **

I saw the black cab pull up and I saw that it was in fact, Roman – my cousin – driving it; he recognised me immediately as I heard him shout: "Niko! My cousin!" He then got out the car and I saw that he looked just like me, only he had gained much more weight and his skin was slightly more a darker green than mine. He then ran at me and hugged me while saying "I can't believe that you're here! Welcome to America!" I just laughed and returned the hug.

"_Good to see you, cousin." _I told him to see if he still spoke Serbian.

"What?" was his reply. Woah, woah, woah! He'd forgotten our language! Damn, the Americans got him.

"Good to see you, man!" I told him, keeping my grin. "What, you forget our language?" It was either that, or he was drunk.

"Uhhhh... _Cabbages? _Maybe a little. I've been here ten years!" Roman told me, he looked half-drunk, half-sober.

"You know English!" He said again. "We learned from those English girls with the big-" I Interrupted him before he could start fantasising about girls.

"Yeah, a little... not so good!" I had trouble speaking English as I didn't know it as much as Roman did.

"Eh, you'll be fine. Better than my Serbian." He started walking towards the cab so I followed him. "I have to tell you that I had quite a night last night! Two women! Truly the land of opportunity!" He started stumbling around, yep, he was drunk and talking bullshit. "Shit man! I'm still a touch drunk."

"A touch!" I told him, "_You talking bullshit, cousin." _Roman noticed this and said angrily: "Screw you!" he then calmed down again and I asked him: "Roman, how about we go to the... uh mansion?" Roman shot up and grinned "Oh yes, the mansion!" He got to the car, only to stumble over again. "Eh, maybe you should drive." He muttered on the ground, and I agreed for once. "Yes. Maybe I should." I got in the cab but couldn't figure why he hadn't bought the sports car with him. "Hey, is this a cab? Where is the sports car?" Roman sat in and replied: "uh, the sports car is back at the cab depot." I got the keys and started the engine.

"Take me to my place on Mohawk Avenue." Roman told me and turned on the SatNAV which was basically a computer which gave the directions. "Why don't you show me 'round the city?"I asked him, since I had little clue of what was in Liberty City. "Fucking terrorists!" He shouted, "What?" I asked, confused.

"Terrorists. There's been a big scare and you can't go across the bridges so good. You, without a visa, I would stay in Broker. Fuck it, stay in Hove Beach. Everyone like us does." Roman explained as we passed his depot.

"There is the cab depot, cousin. It's where I make all the money." Roman said boastfully, I pulled into Mohawk Avenue, but still had about a third of a mile to go. "Niko." Roman asked me "You ever had two women at once? Four big titties to be playing with!" Jesus Christ, does he think I'm a pervert? "_I thought I had died and gone to heaven, man." _He shouted as I was driving, I tried to keep calm. "_I can't say that I have." _was my reply, Roman then told me to pull up here. Wait, this place isn't a mansion! It looks like a dank apartment!

"THIS, is the mansion!" I asked Roman in shock.

"Just a temporary place, the mansion's coming. That's the dream... follow me." He got out the car and I followed. He went up the stairs and opened the door. Oh God... The place is a dump! I could see a pull-out bed in front of me, a table full with old mugs and shit to my left and a couch and TV at the back.

"Come in Come in!" Roman said, smiling "Make yourself at home, what's mine is yours!" I just looked in disgust as a cockroach scuttled about. Roman saw it and stepped on it. "Got him! Little bastard, if he paid some rent I wouldn't mind!" Roman then stumbled and fell on the bed, covering his tail in dust. "Shit... well I need to change anyway." he then clapped his hands and said: "So!" I just looked at him, and started to scorn him for bringing me to this place and making It all up. "So? So, you full of crap or what?" I glared at him while saying this, "WHAT!" He asked defensively. "Where's luxury condo? Where's sports car? Where's Barbara with big tits and Stephanie who sucks like vacuum?" I told him, referring to the emails he sent me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, as if he had no idea. I grew angrier and shouted: "In the letters you sent to me, all I heard was Mr Big! Mr Roman, living the American Dream! I come here, and the only thing big about your life is the cockroaches!" Roman then sat up and started laughing "That's right, I got the best cockroaches! I got the best dirt!" I laughed sarcastically. "Hehehe, SCREW YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him, however, he didn't even flinch. "OK, so I'm an idiot. But you must admit I've got the best line in bullshit you've ever heard."

I Just rolled my eyes "Yeah, this I know, _asshole_." Roman then got up and unzipped his burgundy jacket and sat down at the table, telling me: "Well... why you leave home after all this time? First, I hear you're running around with the wrong kind, then I hear you joined the merchant navy, now you're here. You never tell me anything." I just told him: "Huh. No." the darker Smugleaf started to get impatient "What do you mean 'no'?" he questioned.

I didn't reply, he then started to tease me "Ooooh, mystery man! Strange and exotic sailor! What happened? Did your captain make you pregnant?"

THAT, pissed me off. I shot at him: "SCREW YOU! No, no, it's nothing like that. The ships were fine. It was before that, two things. You remember, during the war... we did some bad things and bad things happened to us. War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was very young, and very angry. Maybe that is no excuse..." I looked up, only to see that Roman had fell asleep, what an ignorant bastard!

I woke him up by shouting: "ROMAN! Are you sleeping, you fat fuck! Come on!" Roman woke up, and started acting all panicky. God knows why. "Huh! No! No way! What's the time? Shit... I've got to get the cab back. It's on a shift!" He drank some coffee on the table, only to spit it out, right in my face. "WHAT THE HELL, ROMAN!" I shouted at him afterwards. Roman was coughing and managed to gag: "Taste like a rat shat in it..." Roman then got out of his chair. "Niko, I've got to run, come meet me at the cab office, the map is on the table. [phone rings] wait a sec. [answers] Yes, Vlad, sorry, forgive me, okay, no... no. Please don't cut my cock off! eh? Oh, okay, bye... yes, no, uh, okay." Roman hung up and dashed out of the door. I just sighed and looked at the time which said 3:04AM "Need to get some sleep." I said and lied down on the pull out bed, keeping my clothes on to avoid some cockroach fucker biting me.

After that, everything went black.

**Well, I made this chapter longer than I was supposed to! Please send in your reviews! Thanks.**


	3. It's Your Call

**It's Your Call**

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of GTA: Tsutarja's Story, this is where things start to get interesting so be ready. Also, thanks to those who reviewed! Nice to see that you think I'm doing good. **

**Anyways, on with the fic! **

**Niko's POV **

I got out of bed at around 8AM to see that Roman was not there and he had left a note for me [how thoughtful(!)] on the door. I picked it up and read it: "NB, Come see me at the Depot, Roman." I hate it when he calls me that! I went out of the apartment to see the place PACKED with Russian pokemon! Damn, They must be desperate to live in this place! I soon found my way to Roman's cab depot, I saw no-one in the car area, but I could hear Roman talking in the other room.

**Normal POV **

Niko opened the door to see Roman talking into the radio, he also noticed a girl sitting next to him, she was also a Tsutarja, only that her skin was alight blue instead of Niko's mild green.

"Come on, big guy – either do some work or get the fuck out. We don't need jokers." Roman said into the radio, obviously annoyed at the worker's laziness.

"Screw you!" The voice in the radio shouted back at Roman.

"Screw YOU!" Roman retorted, angrily. Then he turned around to the girl and started appealing: "Baby, when I look into your eyes, it means something. I see little Romans, I see little Mallories, I see stars, I see angels! In my homeland, we have a saying-" Roman was cut off by the worker on the radio.

"Yeah, we have one too. YOU'RE A FAG!" the worker shouted into the radio. Roman had enough and threw the radio to the floor. Mallorie said to Roman: "Geez Roman, you fuckin' idiota. How can I take you seriously?" Niko walked to the desk and told her: "Very difficult I think..." He then greeted the two: "Hello Roman, hello Miss-" Roman cut him off by introducing the two:

"Mallorie! This is my cousin, Niko!" Mallorie responded with a simple "Hi." Roman started boasting about him and her again: "Niko, this is Mallorie, the beautiful girl I tell you about... See? Not everything I tell you was bullshit!" Roman told him while nudging Niko and grinning.

"I bet most of it was!" Mallorie said jokefully. Roman took this seriously by saying "Hey!" in a fed-up way. Mallorie turned to Niko: "I hope you are less full of shit than your cousin." She said to Niko, who responded with a simple

"Thank you."

Roman smiled and told Niko smugly: "This is the woman I am going to marry!" Niko burst out laughing and Mallorie just stared at Roman with distrust. "Ha! Whatever you say!" Mallorie told Roman, trying not to laugh.

"I thought you were going to marry me, baby?" a rough voice asked and in entered a red Tsutarja, roughly the size of Niko. "Hey Vlad." Mallorie greeted him and Roman started stuttering but managed to say: "H-hey Vlad... great! You're fucking crazy, man!" Vlad went towards the desk Mal and Roman were at and started chastising Roman: "You should lose a few pounds..." - he then turned to Mal and gave her a heinous, perverted smile and spoke to her in a seductive way - "...otherwise this beautiful lady is gonna leave you."

Roman was too scared to come up with a retort and only agreed: "What can I say? I'm a fat prick, what can I do?" Vlad pointed to some IOUs on the noticeboard and retorted: "Pay your debts?" Roman got even more scared when he said this: "I'll pay you the money." he grimaced.

"I know. And Roman..." Vlad told him and pointed to Niko: "...tell this fucking yokel here that if he does not stop staring at me, I'll have his head chopped off and post a film of it on the internet!" Niko remained silent and flipped him off; Vlad just sighed and walked out of the depot.

"Come on, Niko. Lets go." Roman told Niko and led him out of the room and got into the passenger seat of the cab. Niko got in and started the car up. "Niko, you are taking us to a hardware store in Dillon street." Niko started driving and asked Roman jokingly: "Doing some home improvements, Roman? You going to build this mansion you tell me about?" Roman chuckled a bit and replied: "No, funny guy - we going to get money. In America you need money to do anything. You're taking me to a backroom game where I'll win all the dollars we need to really see this town. Nightclubs, women, TITTIES." Roman started fantasizing at that last part.

Niko looked at Roman with some concern: "You can play, right? _You are good at this game?" _Roman just smiled and boasted to him: "I am the best. I kick all the asses that play me. They call me the Janitor." Niko scoffed at Roman's 'nickname' and told him sarcastically: "Because you can't pay your debts and they make you clean the floor? _Incredible." _

Roman looked at Niko defensively and told him: "Funny. No! I'm the Janitor because I always clean up, I always win; get it?" Niko just sighed and continued driving. "Only problem is I'm playing with some money I'm meant to give to these Albanian scumbags. Here's hoping they don't show up, eh?" Niko heard this and glared at him: "Loan sharks? _Roman, what's going on?" _

Roman remained calm and said: "It doesn't matter. After I win this game, I'll be able to pay them ten times as much as I'm supposed to. _They're wimps anyway." _

Niko pulled up to the hardware store and Roman got out the car and said to Niko: "Niko, wait for me here while I go inside to clean up. Shit, I almost forgot. I'm giving you my old phone, my new number's in there." Roman gave him a grey cell phone and continued talking: "Call me if some Albanians show up in some shitty beige Willard. Those are the guys I owe money to. Do not hurt them, I know what you're like, Niko." Roman then walked into the store.

About ten minutes later, a Willard pulled up opposite the store and two black Tsutarjas, both of east European decent started crossing the road. Niko saw them and rang Roman: "Cousin - two guys are going in the store. I think they are the loan sharks you speak of." Roman acted a bit edgy: "Shit, I was doin' good!" Niko remained calm and said: "Get out of there."

A few seconds later, Roman ran out to the cab, but one of the loan sharks spotted him and shouted: "There he is! Waste him!" Roman got into the car and shouted: "DRIVE! DRIVE!" Niko drove at the loan sharks, one dove out the way, but the other hit the bonnet of the cab head-on, the force of the hit sent him flying into a set of mailboxes across the street, knocking him out, cold.

Roman, went ballistic. He shouted at Niko: "YOU HIT ONE! I'M FUCKING DEAD!" Niko however, didn't agree. "Cousin, _You are not dead, you're not going to die, I'll protect you if you're under threat, NOW CALM DOWN!" _Niko said to Roman, trying to reassure him and it somewhat did. Roman said in a more calm way: "Okay... take me back to the depot..."

Five minutes later, Niko dropped Roman off at the depot and Roman said to him: "Thank you, cousin. You knocked some sense into me back there." He then handed Niko $75 "That's out of my winnings, you earned it." Niko looked at Roman and said: "_See you later, Roman." _Roman replied with: "OK cousin." Niko then drove back to the apartment and sat down on the couch and watched the football game, it was Liberty City vs Vice City and Niko saw a few people watching it in the Bar opposite the apartment...

Back at the hardware store, the knocked out Loan Shark from earlier came to to notice he had a black eye and had a broken nose. He said to himself: "That fat Roman has some backup, this'll be tricky. But once we dispose of him, Roman will be a grape in the palm of my hand..." He started laughing as he thought of the things he will do to them...

**Woah! Now the loan sharks are out for revenge? How will Niko and Roman react? Find out in chapter 4! And don't forget to review! Thanks. **


	4. Three's a Crowd

**Three's A Crowd**

**Hey guys, I've decided to update today because I might not have much time this week. By the way, I can't edit my profile so I'm sorry for the trouble. **

**Anyways, On with chapter 4! **

**Normal POV **

Niko was relaxing on the couch, watching a show called The Men's Room. However, Niko's relaxation was abruptly ended when a text beeped on his phone. Niko read it to see that it was Roman, and the Loan sharks had him cornered in his office.

After reading this, Niko got up immediately and ran out of the apartment, sprinting towards the depot.

**Niko's POV **

Damn Albanian bastards! Thinking they can harm my cousin and get away Scot-free? Not if I have anything to do with it. These snakes'll be wishing to die after I'm finished with them...

**Normal POV **

Roman was cornered by the two loan sharks, one armed with a knife. Roman tried to reason with the knife carrier: "Come on Dardan. What's your problem?" Dardan stared at him, with an intimidating frown: "I don't have a problem, YOU DO!" He snarled.

The other Loan Shark (Bledar); threw Roman's computer to the ground and growled, Roman gasped and told them in shock: "Don't be a dick, man!" Bledar then jumped over the desk and choked Roman in a vice-like grip while Dardan pointed his knife at Roman's neck. "Hey come on-ack! Ack!" was all Roman could say before Bledar started choking .

Dardan smirked at this and asked Roman aggressively: "Where's your Russian friend now, eh?" Roman choked more violently as Bledar increased his grip on his neck. "He is not my friend... he's my loan shark..." Roman spluttered.

Niko had seen enough and burst in, saying firmly: "Stop this." Dardan looked at Niko and asked him: "Who are you and why should I give a shit?" Niko then became more angry: "Get out of here, NOW." he snarled at the two. Roman looked at Niko in shock and rasped out: "Niko..." Niko responded: "Cousin, _remember what I say." _

Niko then punched Bledar in the face, breaking his nose and forcing him to let go of Roman. Dardan then approached Niko with the knife in his hands, he moved in, only to be punched in the gut. Dardan doubled over and Niko grabbed the arm with the knife, and snapped it.

Dardan dropped the knife and fell to the ground, yelling in agony. "Help me! Help me!" He cried to Bledar, who was trying to stop the bleeding of his nose. Niko picked up the knife and threatened both loan sharks and warned with hatred in his voice: "Get out of here now! And if you come back, I'll kill you! You understand?" The loan sharks nodded and ran out the depot and back into their car.

Roman came to the door and shouted at them: "Hey! You forgot this! You Albanian pricks!" brandishing Dardan's knife, which he then gave to Niko.

Roman's phone rang, which he answered: "Hey, beautiful! Huh? Yeah... great. Uh... listen, I'm having a bit of a problem at the office... Umm, I can't do it - Niko can do it..." Niko glared at Roman when he said that last part. "Huh? Do what? Well why would you want me then? Well screw you, then. [to Niko] Great girl... Can you do me a favor? Mallorie needs a lift. Can you go pick her up at the Hove Beach subway station?" Niko just nodded.

"Take the cab. She's got a friend with her. Maybe someone you can date!" Roman said to Niko, teasing him. Niko blushed a bit and shouted: "Fuck you!" and went out the office. Roman then saw the mess and started grimacing: "Oh man, look at this crap. My computer and everything!"

Niko got in the car and turned the radio on to Radio Broker: which was playing Vagabond by The Greenskeepers. Niko liked this sort of music so he kept it on while driving. A few minutes later, he arrived at the station to see Mallorie and a purple Tsutarja which was wearing a black shirt. They got into the car and Niko said to them: "Get in, ladies." after they got in Mallorie said to Niko: "Hey Niko, thanks for coming. I should have known Roman would find some excuse not to turn up." She then pointed to the purple Tsutarja: "This is Michelle." she introduced.

Michelle smiled at Niko and said: "Hi Niko, you look a nice guy." Niko slightly blushed at that comment but started the car. "My place is on Rotterdam hill, on Mohawk Avenue." Michelle told Niko, who put it onto the satNAV. "So Niko, how are you finding Liberty City?" Mallorie asked. "Not what I expected." was Niko's reply, Mallorie suddenly had an idea.

"Niko, you know what? You need someone to show you a good time" She then turned to Michelle, "Michelle, how about you?" This made both Niko and Mallorie blush beet red. "Mallorie, stop it" Michelle said, flattered. Mallorie kept explaining why: "Come on guys, you're both single, you're both young adults. Take her number, Niko." Niko did not reply but thought deeply.

As Niko pulled in, Michelle told him: "Hey, I'd like to see you again, Niko. You look like that kind of guy I want to get to know." Mallorie told him though: "You look like you just jumped off the boat, Niko. Handsome man like you should get some new threads." Niko looked at his jacket and agreed, "maybe I SHOULD get some new clothes" he thought. "He looks just fine the way he is." Michelle argued. "Michelle, maybe I should get some new clothes." Niko told her. "It's your choice, Niko. I'll see you soon." Michelle told Niko and got out of the car with Mallorie.

Niko drove to the Russian Clothes Store that Roman kept going to, he went inside to be greeted by a Russian purple Gardevoir, roughly Niko's age. Niko looked around and spotted a black and red streak jacket. He tried it on and decided he was going to buy it. He also spotted some black track pants and matching Adidas trainers with three stripes on the sides. He tried these on and bought them. He also bought some boxer shorts, since he had only one pair (and he was wearing them) and left the store, wearing his new clothes. He put his old ones in the passenger seat and just reversed the car back to the parking spot, since the store was only three buildings away from the apartment. Niko got out the car, taking his old clothes with him into the apartment room, after putting the stuff away, he got out a can of eCola and watched the news. "It's getting dark so I might as well stay in." Niko said to himself and relaxed.

**Thats the end of Chapter 4! Please review so I can see what people think! Thanks. **


	5. Bleed Out

**Bleed Out**

**Hey guys, I'm posting this quicker than expected because of the ice outside my house. **

**On with it then! **

**Niko's POV **

I woke up in my bed to see Roman cooking something, why he was doing this, I have no idea. Wait, he's drunk. When he gets dunk, he sometimes starts

cooking all sorts of shit, best ask him what he's doing...

**Normal POV **

Niko rubbed his eyes and walked up to Roman, "Roman, _what are you doing?" _He asked the statue-like snivy. "Making chocolate pudding." Roman said, not turning away from the stove. Niko just glared at him, "It's 4AM, _why the fuck are you making chocolate pudding?" _Roman remained in his statue-like phase, "Because I've lost control of my life." Roman said with no feeling in his voice.

"Yep, he is drunk." Niko thought to himself. Roman then gave him the pan of pudding and said to him: "Here's your pudding, Niko." Niko just stared at Roman and told him: "Roman, I didn't ask for any chocolate pudding and I'm not hungry!" Roman returned to his statue form, not moving.

A blood-curdling scream erupted the apartment and could be heard from Roman's cab depot, "You know, it's really hard to masturbate while PEOPLE ARE SCREAMING!" one guy yelled from the apartment next door. Roman had passed out from the screaming and Niko was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Later that day, Roman had gone out and Niko had just finished taking a shower, Niko got into his clothes and sat down on the couch, only for his phone to be ringing. Niko reluctantly answered it, it was Roman, but he was whispering.

"Niko, Bledar has me cornered in the courts under the El Train on Firefly." Roman whispered - sounding desperate – Niko hung up and ran out the apartment. He got in the cab and drove up North, where the courts are.

Niko arrived to see two Tsutarjas – one he had never seen before – attacking Roman, who was on the floor. Niko got out the car and ran to the courts. Roman was trying to reason with Bledar and the second Tsutarja (Kalem): "Listen, Dardan is a good friend of mine. It was a misunderstanding..." Roman's pleas were cut by a painful kick from Kalem. Despite their appearance, They had powerful melee attacks.

Niko went into the court and was spotted by Bledar who said to Kalem: "Shit, there he is. Keep on fatboy here, and I'll talk to him." He then turned to Niko and told him: "Our problem's with your cousin." Niko got out his knife and said to him: "I told you to stop, now it's too late." Bledar flipped him off and moved in, only to be greeted by a punch to the face.

Niko then slashed Bledar's arm, causing it to bleed at an alarming rate, Bledar yelled in pain but Niko didn't care about the blood showing on Bledar's black skin. Niko then kicked Bledar in the crotch and slashed his chest while Bledar doubled over. The black Tsutarja fell to the ground, dead.

Niko saw Kalem, still beating up Roman, but stopped when he noticed Bledar's body. Kalem then threw a punch at Niko, which was blocked and replied with a stab to the gut, Kalem noticed the blood coming out and started stumbling around for help, only to collapse next to Bledar. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Niko shouted at the two and went to Roman.

"You alright, cousin?" Niko asked the downed Roman and helped him up. "Yeah, fine. Fucking loan sharks, man. If one more of these gangsters tries to..." Roman was saying when Dardan was outside the court "...Speaking of shitheads, there's Dardan!"

Dardan flipped them off and ran to his car, Niko and Roman sprinted to the cab and started chasing him. Roman started talking angrily: "These guys think that they're better than me. They think they can fuck me around and beat me up because there are more of them. Not any longer. Me and you, Niko, me and you are going to show them. Fucking Dardan smashing my fucking stuff. Who does he think he is? Just some fucking petty Albanian hood. If I wanted to buy a stolen TV I'd go to Dardan. Who does he think he's fucking with? Roman Enterprises, that's who. We're going to the top, Niko, the top." Niko just glared at him: "_Let's just try to survive for now, Roman._" Niko told Roman sternly.

Dardan then pulled into an abandoned factory and ran up some stairs into the building. Niko got out and chased Dardan up the stairs, Dardan drew out a knife and moved in.

Niko grabed his hand and disarmed Dardan by twisting it, making him yell in pain. "That arm still hurt?" Niko asked the downed Dardan. "Fuck you!" Dardan yelled and broke a window with his fist. Niko stabbed Dardan in the arm, making him fall out of the window and hitting his crotch on an old flagpole while falling.

Niko saw that he had died from the fall since he saw no movement in Dardan's chest. "You shouldn't play with sharp objects, Dardan." he told the dead Dardan and walked back to the cab.

"Dardan is dead, he fell from a window." Niko told Roman once he got back in the cab. Roman smiled and said: "Nice one, cousin. Drive back to the depot, these bruises are starting to pain."

Ten minutes later, Niko dropped Roman off at the depot who said: "Thank you, cousin. I'll see you later." Roman walked into the depot and Niko drived back to the apartment.

**That's the end of Chapter 5! Please review as you know by now, I need an honest opinion on the fic. Thanks. **


	6. First Date

**First Date**

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday, but I was too busy to work on it. I'll start updating the profiles of the characters soon. **

**Normal POV **

After about an hour in the apartment, Niko's phone rang. Niko looked at the number to see the number was Michelle's, Niko then picked it up and said: "Speak."

"Hey Niko, it's Michelle. We met with Mallorie, Roman's girlfriend." Michelle said which made Niko smile slightly. Niko replied by saying: "I remember, what's up Michelle?" Michelle giggled and said: "I don't normally do this, but I thought you'd be pretty lonely having just moved to Liberty City and all." Niko became confused and asked: "You do not normally do what?"

Michelle started stuttering: "You're not making this easy, are you? What I'm saying is that I'd like to ask you out on a date." Niko understood fully now and told her: " I am sorry, I am still not used to how things work here in America. A date would be good. I am getting sick of hanging out with Roman all the time. How about I pick you up from your apartment?"

"That sounds good, see you soon." Michelle said and hung up. Niko left the apartment to see that Roman's cab had gone, but there was a parked car next door. Niko checked to see that if it was open, but it was locked. Niko silently cursed and remembered that he hotwired many cars back in the old country, so he checked to see anyone was walking by and once clear; he kicked the driver's window and opened the car from inside.

Niko started the car up by using a lighter (which was in the car) and drove to Michelle's apartment. About five minutes later, he arrived and went up to her floor and knocked her door. Niko heard Michelle say: "Coming... who is it?" "Hey, it's Niko." He told her, she then came to the door and opened it. Niko thanked her and she said: "I'll be with you in a minute."

Niko noticed most of the stuff in her room looked brand new and asked her: "Did you just move in?" Michelle looked at him and said: "No, why?" Niko pointed to some furniture with the tags still on and told her: "All your stuff is new, some even still have tags on them!"

Michelle looked again and said: "Yeah well, I like things clean." Niko looked and replied: "I can see that but erm... everything is new." Michelle smiled and told him: "Yeah. I'm kind of obsessed with cleanliness... things get on my nerves and I just throw them out. OCD or something?" Niko didn't reply.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked Niko who thought for a moment. "I don't know - I'm new here. I thought maybe we could go to the, uh... funfair." Niko wondered.

Michelle smiled and agreed: "Yeah, great! Let's go - love the funfair! Actually we call it, um, 'Carnival' here. Just a little difference. Ah... whoop-de-doo!" Niko nodded and they both got in the car. Whilst driving, Niko decided to ask her: "So Michelle, what do you like to do?"

"What do YOU like to do?" she asked back, Niko grinned and said: "Come on. I asked you first." Michelle thought for a few seconds and then said: "I like to keep active I guess. Sports, working out, things like that. I'd like to know about you though. See the places you hang out." Niko grew a bit nervous at that last part and told her: "Yeah, maybe another time..."

The car arrived at the carnival but it was shut, Michelle remembered something and told Niko: "The carnival's closed, Niko. I think some big developers have bought it or something. There's a bowling alley over on the boardwalk. Why don't we play a few frames?" Niko remembered that he used to go bowling with Roman back in the old country until he moved away, so he said: "Cool, lets go bowling then." They both got out of the car and walked along the pier.

About half an hour later, They both got back into the car and Niko asked: "So, you don't know many people here in Liberty City. No boyfriends or husbands or anything?" Michelle shook her head and said: "No, I guess I'm married to my job." Niko laughed at that bit and started driving back to Michelle's apartment.

"So what are you doing here in Liberty City, Niko?" Michelle asked him, Niko just shrugged and replied: "What's anybody doing here? I don't know." Michelle then said: "I think you do. There must be something that made you leave your home and come here." Niko thought for a second and said: "Roman's bullshit stories maybe. I just felt as if I needed a new start." Michelle looked at Niko and asked: "That's it? Just Roman?" Niko shook his head and said: "Maybe there is more to this place, I don't know yet."

After reaching Michelle's apartment, Michelle told Niko: "That was nice. I'm interested in seeing you again." Niko nodded and replied: "Yeah. That would be good. I'll give you a call." Michelle then kissed Niko on the cheek and said: "That would be great! See you soon!" she then walked into her apartment.

Niko then got out the car and walked back to Roman's, not noticing that his knife was visible. This caught the attention of a blue Tsutarja, who followed Niko. When Niko passed the Comrade's bar in Hove Beach, the vigilante drew his 9mm.

Niko was about to cross the road when someone right behind him screamed: "LCPD! HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!" Niko stood like a statue, not knowing what to do and how to get out of the situation...

**Woah! Looks like Niko is in hot water! Please send in reviews so I can take opinions. Thanks. **


	7. Author Note

I'm currently putting this fic on hold, due to writers block (don't worry! I'm not pulling the plug on it, I just need a break) and I have to go to visit relatives for a few weeks, one I've recovered from the writer's block, I'll start posting again.

Sorry about that.


	8. Easy Fare  Part 1

**Easy Fare – Part 1**

**Hey guys, I've managed to get some free time on my vacation; so I think I should update the fic! And I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**On with it then! **

Niko stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him to see a blue Tsutarja pointing an M9 at him. Niko then asked the vigilante: "What the problem?" His English was still not perfect.

The vigilante shot an angry glare and shouted: "I'll tell you my problem! You're carryin' a knife and you don't seem to be from around here!" Niko then saw that his knife was in full view and facepalmed.

The vigilante saw this and shouted again, "Did I tell ya you could move!" Niko did not reply, causing the vigilante to start shouting again, this time getting in his face: "Well you're not gonna be movin' any more, not after I'VE finished wit' ya! You'll be rottin' in jail and I'll be makin money! Whaddya think of that, you lil' fucker! Huh? Huh? HUH?" Niko had had enough of the vigilante's gloating and grabbed the blue Tsutarja's pistol, shutting him up.

"No, YOU will be in the hospital LOSING money." Niko said to him and without warning, threw him through a shop window, covering him in cuts and gashes. Niko then walked off and was met by many glares from people passing by.

Niko then started thinking about his family and friends from the old country, a minute later, a phone ringing in his pocket. Niko looked at the number which said: "Unknown Caller" and answered it: "Hello?" Niko's response was a voice he remembered: "Hi Niko, it's Mallorie. Can you come to the cab depot? Roman wants a word."

Niko replied into the phone: "Sure Mal, I'll be right over." and hung up. Niko ran over to the depot, not wanting to keep Roman waiting.

About three minutes later, Niko arrived at the depot and saw no Roman, but Mallorie and a red Tsutarja who he remembered: Vlad.

Niko looked in disgust as Vlad was hitting on Mallorie, Vlad then said to the mint-green Tsutarja: "Come on Hottie, forget about the fat serf." Mallorie blushed slightly and replied hastily: "Vlad, shut up!" Vlad then gave her a pathetic grin and said persuasively: "But he's a serf, and you're a countess!2 he then saw Niko walking to the desk and said: "Speaking od serfs..." this caused to get a glare from Niko.

"Hey Niko," Mallorie greeted Niko, who responded with: "Hi, where's Roman?" Mallorie had no clue.

"Hmm, good question. He went out a minute ago." Mal told him. Vlad shot up and said to Niko: "Hey yokel, your dumbass cousin isn't here. Go get me a coffee." Niko looked at him with malice and replied sharply: "What!" Vlad gave him a death glare and repeated: "Go get me a fucking coffee!" Niko glared at Vlad with a smug smirk, his hand started reaching for his knife, which Vlad saw and lost his tough look.

"Come on, I'll get you one." Vlad said to Niko, who was still glaring at him. Vlad noticed this and threatened: "What? You keep staring at me, I'll burst one of your eyeballs!" He then turned to Mal, "Gorgeous, this guy's a fucking creep!" Mal heard Vlad whining about Niko staring at him and told him: "Give him a break, he's new in this country."

Vlad then frowned and turned back to Niko: "I can see that. Did you walk here from 1985?" Niko replied sarcastically with a simple "Yes." Vlad raised his voice slightly by saying: "Excellent! Now stop fucking staring at me. I mean, I know I'm attractive and everything, but come on!"

Roman then came and greeted Mal and Niko, and then lost his smile when he saw Vlad. "Vlad... Vladdy boy... what's going on?" Roman said to Vlad who imitated him with: "Roman, Roman boy, you tell me what's going on."

Roman knew he was mad and tried to distract him: "Hey, nice aftershave! What is that, 'Sex Pest'?" Unfortunately for Roman, Vlad wasn't buying it. "No, it is: 'Where Is My Fucking Money?'"

Roman then told him: "I had it, then those Albanians you promised you'd take care of came and smashed my computer." Vlad then got in Roman's face and said: "And that's my fault!" Roman mumbled "No..." Which caused Vlad to get out his face and say:

"Good, since you can't pay, you and your cousin are going to be doing a few jobs for me..."

Niko's eyes widened and he muttered: "Oh God..."

**End of Part 1 **

**Well thats the end of that part, sorry if it was abrupt or short. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Matt the fox signing out. **


End file.
